


I'm Coming After You

by CupcakeQueen816



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Sorry, Idk hope its good, Kissing, Marinette is Done, Married Couple, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Silly Songs with Ladybug Challenge, Song: I'm Coming After You (Owl City), Text Conversation, What's this angst doing in my fluff?, adrien is an adorable dork, but this happened instead, first fic, it was supposed to be inspired by a song, kinda hurt/comfort?, light angst?, lowkey crack in second chapter, prepare yourself, second chapter now posted, silly songs with ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeQueen816/pseuds/CupcakeQueen816
Summary: Adrien comes from work to a hiding Marinette. She hides away with a surprise she's stressing over.





	1. You Have the Right to Remain Right Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> This fic is for the Silly Songs with Ladybug Challenge started by LNC, so this is a gift for her! This is my first fic ever, so let me know what you think. It was supposed to be inspired by Owl City's "I'm Coming After You," but this happened instead. Also, this was supposed to only be fluff, but some angst snuck in. Oh well. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Listen to
> 
>  
> 
> [Owl City's "I'm Coming After You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45cPl3TMZs0)
> 
>  
> 
> to hear what inspired this fic.

“Marinette?”

Adrien wandered around the apartment, having just come from home from work. As the top designer at Agreste fashion, Marinette had the luxury of working most days from home, something not afforded to her husband. She had taken over the Gabriel brand after defeating Hawk Moth and had rebranded it to avoid public backlash. After two years, the brand’s popularity had since picked up and almost doubled under new management.

“My lady, where are you?” Adrien called.

He got no response.

Smiling to himself, he turned to the bedroom. After three years of marriage, he had gotten used to her hiding when she panicked, usually over something silly. It had surprised him at first since she always seemed so sure as Ladybug, but it had become one her most endearing traits. He wondered what it was this time that had set her off. Had she spilled coffee over a design again? Or was she worried about the spring line coming up?

He found her sitting on the edge of the bed in their room. She had dimmed the lights and was holding a photograph, staring at the image. Unfortunately, what the photo was of exactly was blocked from his view.

She had to have known he was there; Marinette knew Adrien better than anyone and knew he’d come looking for her, yet still she remained silent.

They stayed unmoving, unspeaking, for a little bit. Or maybe it was a lot a bit. He couldn’t say why, but it seemed time had stopped, for just a quiet, tense moment for who knows how long. Marinette was the one to break the silence.

“We were just kids.”

“What do you mean, Princess?” His question tentatively broke the air.

“Adrien, I mean what I said. We were just kids. Who thought it would be a good idea to put two thirteen year olds in magic spandex and send them off to protect the city for the rest of our lives?” She laughed humorlessly. “I can’t even imagine how scared _Maman_ and _Papa_ would have been if they knew. But I never told them. I had this grand idea of protecting them. A thirteen year old girl worrying about protecting her parent? No kid should have to do that.”

Adrien sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, and began rubbing her shoulder. Slightly comforted, she leaned into his touch.

“But we did, Marinette, and we’re better for it. We’ll get through whatever is bothering you in the exact same way we get through everything: together.”

“That’s just it, _c_ _haton_. What if we don’t? As awful as it was having to hide my identity from my parents, at least I knew that they would support me if they found out. You didn’t even have that. What kind of parent lets themselves get so involved in their work that they become a _supervillain_? But he did. I love you so, so much, Adrien, and I never want to feel reason to doubt that, or ever feel abandoned. But what’s stopping me? What would stop me from becoming so involved that I forget to give enough of my attention to you an‒ and‒” She cut herself off, choking back a sob.

Adrien thought for a moment.

“Maybe it’s because you, unlike my utter asslamp of a father, are a good person who cares enough not to hurt people. Maybe it’s because I know you, I love you, and, I don’t know if this counts for anything, but as a cat, I can be very annoying if I want attention.”

The mood in the room instantly loosened as Marinette’s laugh filled the still air. Nothing made him happier than knowing he could cheer her up, and she knew it. She lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to give him a kiss.

“Oh, _m_ _inou_ , I will never, ever, find you annoying. Well, except when you make stupid puns.” She ignored his offended gasp. “But I’m afraid you might have to share all my attention soon.”

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that, my lady. What if I’m not in a sharing mood?” He delighted in the sound of her laugh.

He liked it even more, though, when she stopped laughing because she was too busy kissing him.

He turned his body to face her better and let out a hum of contentment when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He leaned even further towards her and pulled her onto his lap. Happily surprised, she smiled against his lips.

She leaned into him for a moment, before pulling away. She giggled at the silly face he was making, pouting with his eyes still closed. Her giggles quickly turned into peals of laughter when he stubbornly grabbed her face and placed a playful kiss on her cheek before burying his head in her neck.

“Easy there, kitty cat. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work this time, mister.” She gasped between fits of giggles.

“That’s _Mister Kitty Cat_ to you ma’am.” She felt him mumble against her shoulder. When her laughter strengthened in response, his lips formed into a lazy smile.

“Well, even if you’re not in a sharing mood right now, I think I know something that might change your mind.”

“Hmmm? And what’s that, Princess?” he hummed, nuzzling her neck.

“How would you feel about a little kitten or bug around the house?” The tentativity in her voice did not go unnoticed.

His head immediately shot up with the biggest, dumbest smile she’d ever seen lighting up his face.

“Kittens? My lady?”

“Oh, _mon minou_. We’re having a baby!” She smile as she said it, well prepared for the inevitable reaction.

He jumped up with a cry of joy, and promptly looked down at his wife when he heard her sound of protest. She had still been in his lap, and had tumbled to the floor when he quickly stood up.

“Oops. Sorry.” She scowled playfully in answer. “But a baby? That’s amazing! What? How? When?” He couldn’t resist rambling while helping her up.

“If you still don’t know how it happened, I suggest you spend some time on Google.” His splutters at her sarcastic comment were ignored.

He grabbed both of her hands.

“That’s so amazing! When did you find out?”

“Only this morning. Alya made me take the test.”

“I can’t believe this! How long‒ wait. This is amazing news, but why were you upset?” He pulled her down to sit next to him again.

“It’s nothing, kitty. Just me being silly. It’s not important.”

“If it’s enough of something to upset you, it’s important to me. Now, will you please tell me what’s bothering you?” She opened her mouth, frowning, but he cut in before she could speak. “Don’t deny it. I’ve known you for over ten years. I _know_ when you’re upset.”

She playfully shoved him. “Ugh, you’re so stubborn. Fine. I was thinking about how amazing and supportive my parents were and, I guess, just wondering if I could do as well‒” Adrien cut her off.

“If you can save Paris on a weekly basis, I’m pretty sure you can handle raising a child,” he scoffed.

“That’s just what I was telling myself, but then I was thinking again. How terrified would Maman and Papa have been if they knew that I was fighting supervillains since before I went into _lycée_? How terrified would I be if this baby, our baby, was in the same position? I want to protect them from everything, but what if I can’t? What if I get so obsessed with protecting them that I become just like, as you said, your crapweasel of a father?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my lady.” She looked up questioningly. “I called him an _utter asslamp_ , but I suppose crapweasel works too.”

She cracked a smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“Wrong again.” He had a stupid smile on his face and likely an even stupider response on his tongue. “I’m _your_ dork, and you’re never, ever, ever getting rid of me.”

She finally burst out laughing again. “As if I’d ever want to. Did you see my wallpaper in _collége_ and half of _lycée_?” A devilish smile grew on his face. She immediately knew that bringing up her “Adrien Shrine,” as Alya had dubbed it, was a mistake.

“ _You had a crush on me_ ,” he singsonged, “ _you thought I was pretty, you wanted to date me…_ ”

“Oh, like you were any better? I saw your Ladybug body pillow, which, if I remember correctly, looked pretty well used…”

He went on, pretending he hadn’t heard her.

“ _I had a crush on you, I thought you were pretty, I wanted to date you…_ ”

“Dork.”

“Like you’d have it any other way.”

She leaned over to press a gentle kiss on him.

“Of course not,” she smiled.

“Mari, you’re going to be an amazing mom. And, you know what? We’re going to get your dream ‒ the one you think I don’t know about but do since Alya told me. We’ll have those three kids and a hamster. We’re going to do all that, and it’s going to be miraculous, because we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, and we can do anything!” he said confidently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. Just before she kissed him, she looked him in the eye.

“And there’s no one else I’d rather do it with, _mon coeur_ ,” she whispered.

_Fin._

 


	2. Love is a High Speed Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text conversation between the couple, probably about a week after the first chapter. Just a random drabble my crapchair friends made me do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was talking with my friends about the first chapter, and told them some of the lyrics of my assigned song, and they put this stupid idea into my head and I had to write it. So this chapter is dedicated to those asspears who know exactly who they are and changed the song so all I can hear is uwu, uwu, uwu.
> 
> Additional note: The names are the contact name as it appears in the other person's phone. Therefore: Hot Stuff is Adrien's name in Marinette's phone, and Buginette is her's in his.
> 
> Also, if the ~dynamics~ of the couple seems different than the first chapter, it's because 1. text conversations like this one are more playful and informal, so Adrien is being an adorable dork and Marinette is just done and 2. it was nine forty five p.m. when I wrote this and I was tired. I also did not proofread, and this is not meant to be taken seriously.

Hot Stuff: Hey, my lady? Quick question?

Buginette: What did you do this time?

Hot Stuff: I’m offended that you think that of me

Buginette: Have you ever given me reason to believe otherwise

Hot Stuff: I’m ignoring that

Hot Stuff: I was just wondering

Hot Stuff: hypothetically speaking, of course

Buginette: what now

Hot Stuff: How would you feel

Buginette: oh no

Hot Stuff: If I had spontaneously decided to do a big romantic gesture to cheer you up after you were upset last week

Hot Stuff: And now they won’t let me cancel

Buginette: seriously?

Hot Stuff: So potentially

Hot Stuff: There might be a bunch of flowers

Hot Stuff: and a guy with a guitar

Hot Stuff: coming to your office this afternoon

Buginette:...

Buginette: fine

Hot Stuff: ...you’re not mad?

Buginette: I deal with your puns everyday. This will be nothing

Hot Stuff: Okay good, I didn't want to cause _treble_

Buginette: stop

Hot Stuff: because there’s one more part of this big romantic gesture that I don’t _want_ to cancel

Buginette:...what now?

Hot Stuff: I may be coming with the guitar guy?

Buginette: I swear if you start singing I’m running away

Hot Stuff: but my lady, I’ll chase you

Buginette: no

Hot Stuff: running down the street

Buginette: I hate you so much

Hot Stuff: love you too, uwu

Buginette: just because you’re a cat doesn’t mean you can be a furry. I swear I’ll leave you if you say that again

Hot Stuff: I’m coming after you

Hot Stuff: uwu, uwu, uwu

Buginette: Why me?

Hot Stuff: Love you?

Buginette: Love you too, dork. See you when you get here later xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have put you through reading this mess lol. I promised myself that I would never write a text conversation as a complete story, but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments. I will respond to any comments I get.
> 
>  
> 
> [LNC's tumblr post with the challenge details](https://lnc2.tumblr.com/post/183010116365/gather-round-babes-because-were-about-to-get)


End file.
